Nuripunzel
by Imbrii
Summary: The only reason this is still up is because I don't delete fanfic, even if it's old and poorly written.


Nuripunzel, version 2 (the original was an IM convo with a friend, and incomplete)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Imbrii here! My first fanfic to be submitted to fanfiction.net, I'm rather nervous... heh. Please like me! ^.^;;  
I don't own the characters in Fushigi Yuugi or Rapunzel, but I do own the original content of this story! I hope you enjoy. I did this in a script format because it fits the fic best. I hope that I an get this a good edit some time. And turn it into html Please review and tell me what you think!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Imbrii: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Nuripunzel  
Nuriko: I'm a girl? WOHOO! Now where's Hotohori-sama?  
Imbrii: *ignores Nuriko* and.... um.... there was something about turnips... I think....   
Anyway, Nuripunzel ended up in a big 'ol tower  
Nuriko: Without Hotohori-sama? ;-;  
Imbrii: *sigh* Yes, WITHOUT Hotohori.... and.... um..... anyway. He er, she was kept up there by the evil..... evil..... Nakago!  
Nakago: You called?  
Imbrii: Shut up! It's not your turn yet!  
Nakago: I am evil. I have immunity.  
Imbrii: *gives the blonde a death glare* "What ever shall I do?!" said the braided boy... er... girl.... Who happened to have abnormally long hair. In a braid.  
Miaka: Aww, this must be BEFORE Nuriko falls in love with me. WAAAAH!  
Chichiri: Get the duck tape, no da!  
Miaka: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! WAAAAAAAA--  
  
~Please enjoy this brief intermission while we fix the problem~  
  
Tasuki: WHAT THE @$@? WHY AM I OUT HERE IN A @#%@ING PLAYBOY BUNNY OUTFIT?!  
Imbrii: Because I'm the writer and I say so.  
Tasuki: #$^# THAT! LEKKA SHI-  
  
~Please enjoy this brief intermission while we fix the problem~  
  
Chiriko: An intermission for the intermission?  
Mitsukake: I suppose so. That might explain why I'm out here in drag. Or maybe I just like feeling pretty.  
Minna: *seeing Mitsukake* KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Chiriko: My young eyes! Oh the pain!  
Chichiri: Hang in there, Chiriko!  
Tasuki: LEKKA SHIEN[EN] *toasts Mitsukake*  
  
~Please enjoy this brief intermission while we fix the problem~  
  
Imbrii: *VERY long sigh* Okay, back to where we were...  
"Kukuku" laughed Nakago. "I am evil, and have you in here for... some evil reason or another... anyway.... Let me use your hair as a rope. A nice purple rope. Because I am evil."  
"IYAAAAAN" said onna-Nuriko, abashed at the use of her precious hair.   
Imbrii: Well, Nakago, being evil, did what he felt like and came up and did.... evil stuff... to Nuriko. He climbed using the Nuri-rope, which Nuriko let down because... hmm..... She was a masochist.  
Nuriko: I AM NOT!  
Tamahome: Not a woman, at least. *Tamahome shortly becomes very familiar with the wall*  
Imbrii: *ignores the moans from Tamahome* After a long time, a prince just happened to be walking through the forest. His name was Hotohori.  
Hoto: I'm an EMPOROR, not a prince... And I'm much prettier than you are.  
Chiriko: This seems kinda contrived...  
Imbrii: SHUT UP! THIS IS MY #@^#@ING FAIRY TALE!  
Tasuki: Ohh, that's a new one!  
Chichiri: Better write that one down, no da.  
Imbrii: Anyway.... This PRINCE who happened to be VERY beautiful--  
Hotohori: But of course. And I AM still prettier than you are. Why can't a be an emporer? Why a prince?  
Imbrii: It's just a rule that the hero is ALWAYS a prince. Never a king or anything, a prince! *aHEM* As I was saying, this drop-dead gorgeous prince with an ego to match...  
Tasuki: Haha!  
Nuriko: URUSAI!  
Imbrii: and his loudmouthed red-headed page...  
Nuriko: HAHA!  
Tasuki: Urusai, temee!  
Imbrii: *rolls eyes* happened upon this big tower with torns at the bottom out in the middle of nowhere... Well, except for the turnips.  
Chiriko: Wakarimasennn!  
Chichiri: It's ok, Chiriko. Fairy Tales rarely make any sense at all no da!  
Imbrii: *tapping her foot with impatience* AS I WAS SAYING... They found this tower, and Hotohori said. "Look! A tower! Let us see what is there!"  
"No wait!" said his lackey-  
Tasuki: I am NOT a @#%@ing lackey.  
Imbrii: HIS LACKEY SAID "WAIT! SOMEBODY IS APPROACHING THIS TOWER WITH NO LADDER!" *the girl is hyperventilating from agitation*  
Tomo: ..... anybody have some chewable valium? [credit to Amethst Angel for the original idea in Slayers: Hamlet]  
Nuriko: Hey, how'd Homo Tomo get in here?  
Tomo: You're one to talk, crossdresser!  
Soi: Nakago-samaaaaa! I'm hereeeeeee!  
Tomo: NAKAGO-SAMA IS MINE, WENCH!  
  
~Please enjoy this brief intermission while we fix the problem~  
  
Amiboshi: So, I just go out there and play my flute? But I only know two songs!  
Imbrii: You'll be fine! And hey, I was wondering something...  
Amiboshi: Nan desu ka?  
Imbrii: Since you can concentrate chi through your mouth.... does that mean... *blush* You're a really good ki--  
Chiriko: *pops trough the curtain* Author-san, Nuriko... took care of all of the disturbances. We can begin again...  
Imbrii: Ah... sure... Arigatou, Chiriko! *she mutters darkly under her breath as she storms out*  
Chiriko: What was that all about?  
Amiboshi: N-nan demo nai! *laughing nervously, sweating and blushing. The twin was glad that the young suzaku shichiseishi had saved him from a weird fangirl*  
Imbrii: Now that things are in order, I'll begin once more.   
The prince and the page watched the evil Nagako, erm... Nakago call out,   
Tasuki: Cross-dresser, Crossdresser, bring out your fruity hair!  
Nuriko: *is quick to respond to Tasuki by showing him the cieling*  
Imbrii: Arigatou. They heard Nakago call out "Nuripunzel, Nuripunzel, let down your purple hair"  
The prince was astonished as a braid was let down and the man who had called out climbed up the braid into the tower"  
Hotohori: What amazing conditioner! I HAVE to find out what hair products she uses!  
Minna: ........  
Imbrii: Yeah. That works... Now motivated, the prince decided to come back and observe this strang occurance once again the next day. He left a trail of breadcrumbs so he could fi-  
Chiriko: Ano... I think that's the wrong story, Imbrii-san.  
Imbrii: Oh.... right. Anyway, they came back the next day. At the same time, too. And... the same thing happened again! This time, they watched until the evil man had left a while later. This time, Hotohori decided to do something bold... He walked up to the castle and imitated the witch's voice, calling out to Nuripunzel.   
Tasuki: BOOOOOO-RIIIIING.  
Nuriko: DAMARE! It's almost to the good part!  
Imbrii: Well, down came the braid and up went the prince, who was... amazed at the silky smoothness yet toughness of the hair, and grew more curious about the maiden as he climbed.   
Nuriko: OHH! I can't WAIT! *he squirms with excitement, and surrounded by sparkles* *_*  
Imbrii: *is currently having quite a few second thoughts, but bites the bullet and goes on* Upon arriving, Hotohori is amazed to see the maiden is quite beautiful, although still not as beautiful as himself... But she's a fair shot.  
"IYAAAAAN" said Nuriko, amazed to see such a handsome man. It had been years since she'd seen anybody but Nakago since that radish incident, and was quite happy at his appearance.  
Nuriko: And then? Then? Neee? *the sparkles increase intensity* *_*  
Chichiri: Wasn't it turnips no da?  
Imbrii: *sweatdropping* Uh.. and then, they get to talking, and... um.... fell in love. The prince left at nightfall, promising to come again.... Because she wouldn't tell him what conditioner she used.  
Tasuki: What was I supposed to be doing the whole #$#@ing time? EH? *he is ignored*  
Chiriko: That was an awful fast falling in love.  
Chichiri: No faster than Miaka-chan did with Tamahome-kun!  
Hotohori: She must be playing hard to get. But NOBODY can resist my charm! *cue bubbly background, and fainting fangirls*  
Nuriko: Heika-samaaa! *increase in sparkles, yaoi fangirls go wild*  
All the others: ......... *sweatdrop*  
Chiriko: Ano.... Moshi-moshi?  
Imbrii: *coughs, blushing some* I think they're lost... I'll go on... Ah, for several weeks, the two lovers would see each other every day, while the page played lookout. Hotohori would bring rope, which they'd tie together and then hide under the mattress when he left, so Nuriko could work on it more while he was gone. Nakago was suspicious of the girl's happy behavior, but was unsure of what to think of it.  
Chiriko: How did she take baths and such? I mean, it's a tall, one-roomed tower, ne? So how exactly did that work?  
Imbrii: *sigh* Now I see why nobody ever reads you bedtime stories... It's not the point, the POINT is that they were planning to escape and Mr. Evil was getting suspicious!  
Nakago: Actually, I think I would have discovered it already, since I am Evil and Very Intelligent. And I have a sexy voice.  
Tamahome: Only to Soi, you mean.  
Nakago: At least she's not whiny.  
Tamahome: MIAKA IS NOT... that... WHINY!   
Tasuki: Look! It's Super Saiyan Tamahome!  
Chichiri: DAAAAAA!  
Miaka: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!  
  
~Please enjoy this brief intermission while we fix the problem~  
  
Imbrii: *panting* Ok, I'm on the roof.... I think I'll be alone here... Hopefully... Anyway, Nakago--  
Nakago: *waves* That's me.  
Imbrii: *eyebrow twitch* How'd you find me?  
Nakago: I'm evil.  
Imbrii: *twitch* Yeaaaaaaah. Whatever. Anyway, one time, the the witch... er, Seiryuu Shichiseishi waited around after he left, hiding from the drunk page  
Tasuki: *pops out of nowhere* SAKE! SAKE SAKE SAKEEEE! PEACHES!  
Imbrii:........ *twitch* Um.... yeah. So, Mr. Evil (not Dr. Evil)  
Mr. Bigglesworth: Rawr.  
Kuronekosama: Nyo.  
Tama (neko): Miau.  
Imbrii: *pops a vien* As I was saying, Evil guy over there discovered about his captured maiden having relations with Hotohori.  
Media: Were they sexual relations?  
Imbrii: *pops several more viens* OLD JOKE! BAD! GO AWAY! NOW!  
Nakago: I won't, because I'm evil. Kukuku.  
Imbrii: *growls* So Nakago, the evil guy that he was, went back the next day and beat up poor Nuriko for it.  
Nuriko: Oi! I'm stronger than he is! I could beat HIM up!  
Chichiri: Ano... Fairy Tale da no da...   
Nuriko: But... *big, watery eyes* I WANT TO END UP WITH HEIKA-SAMA!  
Imbrii: Daijoubu. This is a fairy tale, unless the authors are Grimm, there's a happy ending.  
Tasuki: OI! You #^%#@ing spoiled the ending!  
Imbrii: If you weren't so cute, I'd consider hitting you. *she sighed heavily*  
Nuriko: NEEEE! Get back to the story!  
Imbrii:.... yeah... *twitch* Well, to be EXTRA evil, he *cue tense, dramatic music* CUT OFF HER HAIR!  
Nuriko and Hotohori: NO! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!  
Tasuki: HAHA!  
Miaka: Hey! That means Nuriko must love me now! YAAAAY~!  
Tamahome:.... I'm in love with a fangirl....  
Imbrii: *coughs for attention* Well, he tied up poor Nurpunzel-chan with the rope he and Hotohori made--  
Nuriko: SHE! I'm a SHE in this story!  
Imbrii: .... haaaaaaaai.... Well, anyway, when Hotohori came and called out for Nuripunzel, the evil Nakago--  
Nakago: I'm evil. Kukuku. I have an evil laugh, too.  
Imbrii: ...yeah... He lowered the braid down to the prince, who had no idea of the change.  
Hotohori: I STILL think I should be an emporer.   
Imbrii: ...hai... *she said dully, wondering if she could EVER get the story finished* Well, when the bishounen was about halfway up, Nakago let go of the braid, sending the prince down onto the thorns.  
Hotohori: No! Not my ivory skin! It'll be ruined! You MUST change the story!  
Imbrii: *in a hurry to get things over with, she humored him* Luckily the faithful page noticed this, and used his Tessen to burn away the thorns.  
Tasuki: LEKKA SHIEN[EN]! *Tasuki fries Tamahome*  
Tamahome: *coughs a little puff of smoke* Was that REALLY necessary?  
Tasuki: My bad, I got so @#%$%ing wrapped up in the part!  
Chiriko: Ano... that doesn't seem very-  
Imbrii: *interrupts the mini-bish, to save him from becoming extra crispy* Well, the thorns were burnt in time, and Hoto-sama, with his catlike grace, landed unharmed.  
Miaka: WOOOOOOOOOOW  
Imbrii: So, now knowing that is was NOT the lovely Nuriko at the top, he prepared to find a way up without the purple rope.  
Nuriko: Meanwhile, I did a Houdini and beat up Nakago!.... Ne? Neeeee?  
Minna: .........  
Imbrii: uh... sure! So Nakago was defeated, and Nurik-... Nuripunzel used the rope to get most of the way down before jumping, and landing on Tasuki.   
Tasuki: OI!  
Imbrii: Hotohori and Nuripunzel ran off and lived happily ever after, and Tasuki ran off with a fangirl that nursed him back to health and lived happily every after too!  
Tasuki:.... EH? WHAT THE @%@& IS THAT?  
Imbrii: What? I'm giving myself a break for doing all of this! I have sake!   
Tasuki: LET'S @%@ING GO! *he grabs her and runs off to the promised sake.*  
Chichiri: Hen no da.  
Nakago: I am evil. I don't want to be defeated. Kukuku.   
Chiriko: I don't get it. Happily ever after? Isn't that oversimplifying things?  
Chichiri: Ano.... It's past your bedtime no da!  
Nuriko: Oooh! *.* I'm so HAPPY! *.*  
Hotohori: Ne, tell me, how DID your hair get so strong? What'd you use?  
Imbrii: Tasuki! THAT IS NOT A PEACH!  
Chichiri: Daa. I think it's the end na no da.  
Chiriko: There it is!  
  
THE END  
  
Tasuki: 1,679 bottles of *hic* on the floor, 900 bottles of sakeee!  
Imbrii: *sigh* I just can't win, can I?  
  
THE (REAL) END 


End file.
